


Changes for the Better

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Character Study, Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Just a little character study type thing I did with our favorite boys.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Changes for the Better

When he was hungry, Crowley ate. 

There was no reason not to. 

When he was tired, Aziraphale slept. 

There was no reason not to. 

Not anymore. 

When the angel and demon of Earth were fired from their head offices, they realized that things had changed for them. They were no longer bound by the rules of their respective head offices. They could do whatever they wanted. 

They were free. 

Crowley had become more nervous since the failed Apocalypse. He’d always been a somewhat nervous (person? Entity?), but his anxiety had skyrocketed now that he was afraid of entirely new things. His angel burning in Hellfire chief among them. He even shook in the Bentley sometimes, on the verge of panic, remembering the last time he was in it, driving it as it burned. 

He could tell you that being nervous had taken a toll on his corporation, making him feel weak and, yes, more hungry than he’d ever felt in 6000 years. Not, perhaps, starving, as his corporation probably should have felt, but hungry enough to eat with Aziraphale when they went out. Though, he was conscious of eyes watching them, too, so maybe that was why he ordered something more than black coffee and ate when it arrived. 

But there were joys in food, he found. New textures, new tastes (though not all of them were good), new delicacies. And it was delightful to see Aziraphale so happy to share a love so dear to him with Crowley. So, really, Crowley hardly minded. 

Aziraphale had become less nervous since the failed Apocalypse. He’d always been looking over his shoulder, afraid to say the wrong thing, afraid of doing something not approved by Heaven. It had been second nature to watch his tongue, to say only what was approved.

To fear for both his life...and Crowley’s. 

But with Crowley so vulnerable, and him now allowed to step in and do what he had been so good at as a warrior, protect, he found joy in sleep, in rest when he was tired. He found new things in his dreams; little more than replayed memories tinged with warmth and love. Sometimes with fear, yes, he could not avoid the occasional nightmare, especially whenever he thought too closely about Crowley in that horrid bathtub in Hell, or if the Holy Water incident had gone as he feared.

But sleeping next to Crowley gave him a new serenity. And he delighted in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure i like this, but I'm trying to flex my writing muscles a bit before I pick up with London Bridge. I'm just glad I haven't lost all my skills.


End file.
